smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sword
A sword is a weapon used mostly by humans, but Smurfs are also seen wielding them, if not always actually using them. Swords used by Smurfs are either wooden or use duller edges that are mostly used for non-lethal combat or cutting through ropes and shrubbery due to the perception that Smurf culture considers killing to be a taboo. There are several different fanon series that contain characters using one or more swords. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf Series In the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, Duncan McSmurf is the only Smurf in the village who is a master swordsman, capable of wielding and using all kinds of swords, both single-handed and two-handed varieties. Carpenter crafts the wooden swords while Smithy forges the metal ones, with Duncan testing them to see if they are durable enough. Tapper in particular owns the Sword Of Ailill, a family heirloom that has a remarkably sharp blade for a Smurf sword and is said to imbue the fighting spirit of an Ailill into even a pacifist among their clan. Outside the Smurfs, Sir Johan is armed with a sword. RDK Stories/Expanded AU In The Reluctant Dark Knight series, which crosses over with the Expanded AU, multiple individuals do or have at some point used swords. The first (and most obvious) is Sir Johan with a steel broad edge model, which he always has tied to the left side of his belt. While he is under Gargamel's care after being turned into a villain, this sword is replaced with a longer, more ornate golden sword. Another squire who uses one is Sir Josten who prefers a fencing sword to the common broad or long make. On occasion, Princess Savina, Peewit, and Falla have had a sword for one reason or another - in Savina's case, for practice, but for Falla and Peewit, it is defense. Later when Falla becomes a knight, she must use a sword in battle, which takes place in the Season 11 Finale. Expanded AU Exclusives Within the confines of the Expanded AU, Joey McCormick is a Smurf character who actively uses a sword. Prince Pyro is a Gnome who is always carrying a small sheathed sword at his waistband, but seldom puts it to use. The Second Smurfette Series In "The Second Smurfette" series Romeo Smurf is the only character so far that uses a sword. He is very skilled at this and uses it in many episodes to help the Smurfs. He uses it for close-combat fighting and self defence and never uses it to injure another Smurf or otherwise. Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories In the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series, Excalibur is a sentient magical sword that helps Hero. Whenever Fergus trains with a sword, he trains with a very special sword which he calls a Claymore. Sir Johan would also carry a sword, but he would only use it whenever it's necessary. Smurf Me Up Series In the Glovey story, the main protagonist, Glovey Smurf, uses a sword given to him by Grandpa Smurf. It is made of pink rose petals and a piece of grass. It is also enchanted, thus making it last like a real blade without breaking like a flower would. He also picks up what he sees as a laser sword in the Sun when fighting a convict. The Sun tribe refer to their swords as Specium Blades. Category:Weapons Category:Medieval period weapons Category:Close combat weapons Category:Swords Category:Military weapons Category:Open to Community Category:RDK Stories